superpower_listfandomcom-20200215-history
Astral Projection
Also Known As *Astral Projecting/Astral Release/Astral Travel *Ethereal Projecting/Ethereal Projection/Ethereal Release/Ethereal Travel *Soul Projecting/Soul Projection/Soul Release/Soul Travel *Spirit Projecting/Spirit Projection/Spirit Release/Spirit Travel Description This is the ability to psychically send out the personal consciousness animating the body. Uses/Applications (Pros) One with this ability can psychically project their spirit to observe a more complete layout of their immediate environment, at will. In addition, one could psychically project their spirit to observe a distant location, at will. Furthermore, one could psychically propel the projected spirit in flight, at will. One could also psychically pass the projected spirit through physical matter, at will. One could even psychically pass the projected spirit into and through the Astral Realm (as well as calling the projected spirit back to its rightful body), at will. Weaknesses/Limitations (Cons) Needless to say, an Astral Projector has a unique advantage, when it comes to matters of reconnaissance/surveillance. A spirit sent out by an Astral Projector is almost always invisible (with one of the few exceptions being cases of certain mages or psychics), as well as intangible and capable of flying. However, the spirit's incorporeal nature is permanent and involuntary, thus very little can be said of this power, as being directly useful in combat. Moreover, when the spirit is sent out, the Astral Projector is rendered entirely immobile (with one of the few exceptions being cases of certain mages or psychics). Thus, the spirit is going where the physical body cannot go, gathering information that they ordinarily could not obtain, but the body must be secured somehow (perhaps the Astral Projector goes into a secret place, or has an ally who defends their immobile body), or else they are vulnerable to being harmed while their body lies immobile. Though, perhaps most dangerous of all is the risk posed by the Astral Realm itself. When a spirit leaves the body, the body is vulnerable to potential attacks or other damage, but the body is also open to being occupied by a foreign entities seeking to operate through a physical form. And conversely, entities native to the Astral Realm can more directly target the spirit, if that spirit drifts directly through their residence. Similar/Related Abilities *Astral Eviction- This is the ability to force another to have an Astral Projection experience, rather than release the spirit from oneself *Astral Teleportation- This is the ability to pass into and/or through the Astral Realm; often, this is accomplished by astral beings (ie a spirit released during Astral Projection) *Astral Trapping- Astral Projectors face the unique danger of having their spirit ensnared within the Astral Realm, away from the relative safety of the physical body *Manifestation- Certain Astral Projectors are capable of making their spirit forms visible to the physical world *Meditation- By simultaneously centering the self and detaching the ego, some Meditators are capable of releasing the spirit from the physical body, at will *Mental Possession- Certain psychics can project their consciousness (ie astral-project) to overtake the minds of others *Spiritual Possession- Certain psychics can project their spirits (ie astral-project) to overtake the souls of others *Telepathy- Certain telepaths are known to project their consciousness for more than typical feats of psychic communication Confirmed Users Trivia Category:Superhuman Powers/Abilities Category:Mental/Psychic Category:Mystical/Magic Category:Spiritual/Cleric Category:Motion/Travel/Transport Category:Common Category:A